1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a robot cleaner capable of doing a wet cleaning, and including a replaceable cleaning unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A robot cleaner is a device for cleaning by navigating an area to be cleaned and suctioning foreign substances such as dust, etc. on a floor surface without intervention by a user. The robot cleaner determines a distance to an obstacle such as furniture, office supplies, walls, etc. installed within an area to be cleaned using a distance sensor, selectively drives a left or right wheel motor of the robot cleaner to change a direction by itself, and cleans the area to be cleaned.
Currently, a wet cleaning-type robot cleaner on which a pad is mounted to mop a floor as well as a dry cleaning-type robot cleaner sucking dust to do a dry cleaning have been implemented. In a conventional robot cleaner, a pad is fixed on a bottom surface of the robot cleaner, and the robot cleaner is moved by a driving part, so that friction force between the pad and a floor causes the floor to be cleaned. In general, the conventional robot cleaner is formed in a cylindrical shape, a pad is formed on the center of the bottom surface of the robot cleaner, and wheels are located at both ends of the pad, so that the robot cleaner navigates using the wheels, and the cleaning of the floor is done through friction between the pad and the floor.